


Septiplier Christmas Week

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Dogs, Ethan shows up briefly, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Inappropriate Jokes, M/M, Series of Oneshots, Snuggling, Suggestive Themes, Texting, Wrong number, mild blasphemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: A Discord I’m in came up with their own Christmas-themed Septiplier Week and this is my contribution. Sometimes feelsy, sometimes funny, always warm and fluffy.Themes: Texting, Sleepy Cuddles, Making Cookies, Draw from Fic, Christmas Proposal, Pocky Challenge, and Mistletoe Kiss.Chapters rated G to soft M.





	1. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a standard AU.

_Buzz._

Seán jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating against the nightstand. At the ass crack of dawn, to boot. Probably should’ve turned that off, but didn’t people know that he wasn’t exactly an early bird, even on Christmas morning? The people close enough to him to be texting him, at least.

Groggy and momentarily devoid of Christmas spirit, he clasped his hand over the phone, dragging it towards his face and wincing at the light beaming into his eyes. Wasn’t even that bright, damn.

...From Mark? Really. Little odd. Mark definitely knew Seán wasn’t the morning type. If it weren’t Christmas, there’d be hell to pay.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Will be up this afternoon with your present, love you <3_

Wh- ‘Love you’? _Mark!?_ That couldn’t have been right. There had to be a mistake.

Then again... Seán couldn’t deny how much the thought woke him up and excited him. His mind, half-dead a mere minute ago, was now racing with thoughts of them together. _Together._ On Christmas, no less.

The thought of him and Mark being together had been eating at the back of his mind for a long while now. He’d tried time and time again to brush it off as fantasy, but always wound up entertaining it in the end - like a stray kitten he couldn’t help but feed.

Was it truly not a mistake? Mark was the cautious type. No way would he say ‘love you <3’ without double-checking to make sure it was going to the right person.

Seán sent back:

_a little weird to say you love someone the 1st time over text but i guess i cant be mad since ive been wanting to say i love you too for a while_

...Well, this better not have been a mistake now. Maybe the bastard was just teasing him.

If their friendship turned weird, Seán was blaming him.

_Buzz._

So what did he have to say...

_omg_

_you what_

Seán’s heart dropped.

_I..... live you?_

_*love?_

No. No no no no no no-

_Buzz._

_that was supposed to go to my mom not you_

**”FUCK!!”**

Seán rolled onto his back, away from his phone, palm over his eye. No. No no no, he fucked up, he fucked up so badly, Mark was never gonna speak to him again, none of this was ever gonna-

_Buzz._

He didn’t want to look, but desperate curiosity and the basic decency to continue the conversation drove him to do so anyway.

_Sean?_

_IM SORRY_

Well, there went this Christmas. There went any hope of a good day. There went their relatio-

_Buzz._

_ITS OK_

What-

_DONT FREAK OUT_

What is he-

_BC I LOVE YOU TOO_

What...?

That-

Seán didn’t believe it. Really, he didn’t. This had to be... His heart was pounding and throbbing and his cheeks were coated in wet streaks and his thumbs were shaking as he typed out:

_do you really now_

He just- Did Mark ever drop any hints that he completely failed to pick up on?

_Buzz._

_YES REALLY_

_IM SO HAPPY_

A smile cracked across Seán’s face. Maybe they’d have a nice belated Christmas together after all.

He wanted to cry again.

Mark sent one last text:

_im gonna call you hang on_

Oh, boy. Here it comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~does anyone know the proper protocol for writing multiple texts sent in a row by one person~~


	2. Sleepy Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which Mark is blind. It’s subtle, but you might notice the lack of references to things Mark sees.

This was great. Just lying with his head in Seán’s lap, getting Seán’s fingers combing through his hair and spreading pleasing tingles across his scalp. He could feel his own heartbeat lightly thumping in his chest, as well as his fingertips. The candles warmed the air with the aromas of vanilla and pumpkin. Epic orchestral covers of Christmas songs played at a low volume on the TV.

Mark lay in true peace.

Briefly, it was interrupted with Seán asking to move the ottoman over to give himself more room to nestle up side-by-side with him, and then doing so with Mark’s go-ahead.

Seán draped a blanket - old and worn thin in places but still full of that home comfort - over the both of them, and slipped his arm underneath Mark’s head, encouraging him to snuggle in closer. Mark tucked his side of the blanket underneath his body.

Now _this_ was a zone.

Eyes fluttering shut, Mark honed in on his and Seán’s breathing, synchronizing it when he didn’t feel an urge to take a deep sigh.

Seán was silent as well. Was he trying for a nap, too? Or was he watching him? He supposed it didn’t matter.

“Seán.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm...” Mark tilted his head down towards his chest, and yawned. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Just felt like saying your name.”

Seán’s body shook in a quiet chuckle. “Heh... Mark.”

“Seán.”

“Mark.”

“Seán.”

_“Maaark.”_

_“Seáaan.”_

“You big goof.” Seán traced his thumb over the center of Mark’s forehead, and pecked a kiss there when Mark tilted his head up in response. “You’re such a sap.”

“So’re you,” Mark groggily replied.

“Mm, I know.”

Mark could the impending sleep in Seán’s voice.

“Night,” Seán said.

“Night.”

Together they let the conversation trail off there. And Mark went back into his zone, wrapped tightly in a blanket burrito with his favorite lad and breathing in the candles’ scent in time with him, with the TV’s music serving as a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~“seáaaaaaaaaaaaaan”~~


	3. Making Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a standard AU. Now with more Ethan!

_Pound! pound! pound!_ against the counter. “Hrrrggggh!”

“Mark, stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“Hang on, hang on, I got this. I know what I’m doing.”

“If you’re gonna shake it around like that, at least do it over the sink so it doesn’t shoot out all over the counter.”

Ethan was too distracted by what was going down in the kitchen to finish putting up ornaments.

“Maybe shooting out over the counter is the goal.”

Ethan stifled back a laugh. The image was too good.

“I seriously doubt it.”

“Hey, we’d get all the cookies covered, right?”

_Wheeze!_

“So no, I’m gonna use my big, strong hands to squeeze the shit out of this thing. Hey, look, see? There’s a little bit coming out the tip already.”

Ethan buried his face into the couch cushions to conceal his cackles as much as possible.

_“Guh!”_

_“Ahh!”_

Silence.

Maybe he should check on them?

 

* * *

 

The first thing he heard was heavy panting. The second thing he heard was Seán muttering, “I hate you so much.”

The first thing he saw was Mark wiping off some of the white icing splattered on Seán’s face and licking it up. The ruptured tube it came out lay on the equally-messy countertop.

Very few of the cookies had even drops of icing on them.

The pair fired glances at him as he made a small noise to alert them to his presence.

“I... j-just wanted to make sure everything was all right in here.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Mark proudly declared. “I’m having a great time. But Seány-boy over here doesn’t seem too, uh...” He chuckled. “Too pleased with my _performance.”_

“Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i feel like septiplier is a good candidate for the whole “sounds like they’re fucking but they’re just trying to put together a dresser” joke~~


	4. Draw From Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote from art instead, see here:
> 
> http://dancing-heart-pony.tumblr.com/post/179878106766/or-maybe-instead-marks-lying-in-bed-all

Seán was fucking _exhausted_. Too much running around at work today. Too much... pre-Christmas activity; too many people hustling and bustling about at the last second. Honestly, if he could get away with sleeping in tomorrow morning - _yes, Mark, I know it’s Christmas, but please be merciful on me and let me sleep_ \- he would absolutely snatch the opportunity.

He accidentally slammed the door, opening it and shutting it again gently to show he didn’t mean it. But a quick glance through the living room showed none of the usual signs of Mark’s presence. Odd. His car was here. So he was home, right? Surely he heard the door, at least.

The dogs came running up to him, and Seán gave them halfhearted pets. “Sorry, puppies,” he muttered, “Daddy J’s gotta put his feet up.”

He felt bad for them as they followed him up to his and Mark’s bedroom. Were they disappointed with their pets? But he didn’t have the energy. It couldn’t be helped.

The door was cracked open a smidgen, dim and flickering light emitting from within. Did Mark set up candles? That was nice of him. Thoughts of mood lighting made Seán even drowsier. Bed. Sleep. Comfort.

He was almost too tired to be shocked when he saw Mark lying on his side on the bed, ready to be drawn like one of Seán’s French girls. He donned only green and red panties with bells around the elastic, tinsel taped to his nipples, and a Santa hat reading “Jingle My Bells”.

Seán sighed.

“Mark, why.”

A devilish grin creeped across his face. “Come on, Jackababy.” He patted a spot in front of himself.

Seán shook his head. “I can’t. I really can’t. I had a rough day at work. I just want to sleep. Also, not gonna lie, this...” He motioned his hand in a circle around the entire package. “...is the biggest boner-killer I’ve ever seen.”

__

“Aw, Seán...” Mark stuck out his bottom lip as Seán curled up onto the bed next to him without even changing into something comfier. “I can think of a couple pretty low-effort things I could do.” His hand slid about an inch towards Seán’s own “jingle bells”.

“Like rub my feet? That’d be a huge help.”

“...Hmph.” With a childish - and fake, Seán could tell - pout, Mark obliged, crawling towards his feet - panties jingling all the way - and getting to work, kneading his thumbs into the arches. Seán’s eyes fluttered shut.

__

“Sorry,” he muttered.

__

“It’s okay.” Mark gave him a sheepish smile. “Not your fault if you can’t get in the mood.”

__

“You’re a huge dork.”

__

“And I’m proud.”

__

“You know, considering what this day is supposed to be about...Jesus would be very disappointed in you.”

__

“Are you kidding? Look at this bod!” Mark flexed his arms. “Even Jesus himself would be tempted to snack on this birthday cake.”

__

_“Mark.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~”i’m a good little christmas slut”~~


	5. Christmas Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard AU.

“Is this a joke?” Mark asked as he opened the third box in a row.

“Nope. There’s a present in there. I swear.” Seán tried his best to pretend his grin was merely out of amusement over Mark’s little box-matryoshka surprise, but the heat in his aching cheeks was probably saying otherwise.

At least Mark was too busy pulling out and unwrapping box after box to notice the blush.

“Okay,” Mark said, a faint hint of irritation growing in his voice, “can you at least tell me how small my present actually is?”

“Very.”

When Mark glanced up at Seán, the latter made a square with his fingers in roughly the size he remembered the engagement ring box to be. And the former raised an eyebrow. “How come you’re so red?”

Shit.

Mark’s eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped for a second. “Wait.” He went back to tearing through the boxes, faster and more violently than before. Oh, no. He caught on, didn’t he?

“Do you think you know what it-”

Mark held up a finger at him. “ _Shush-shush-shush-shush-shush_ , don’t tell me.”

Seán kept his mouth shut, watching in awe at the paper and boxes being flung every which way around the living room. Every one Mark picked up, he never bothered to give his usual quick shake, and went straight for the attack.

Seán had trouble remembering which pattern of wrapping paper he used for the inside. The anticipation bubbled ever higher.

It was when he saw tissue paper filling and being yanked out the inside of the blue snowflake-bound box that he automatically put hands up to his mouth.

Mark held the final velvet box in his hands, not even opening it for a few seconds, and when he did, it was with slow, trembling hands. With his back to Seán, his expression was a mystery.

“Mark?”

Without warning, Mark whirled around and threw his arms around Seán, tightly squeezing his ribcage and nestling his face into the crook of his neck.

Seán did his best hug him back with only his forearms free to move. “So, Mark... W-”

“You know what I’m gonna say.”

...That he did. With hugs like these, who needed words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~don’t worry, no meta endings here ;)~~


End file.
